Mencontek Ala Akatsuki
by Kuro-Kurenai
Summary: Akatsuki harus mengikuti ulangan,jika tidak dapat 100 ada hukumannya,ga jago bersumarry


Mencontek Ala Akatsuki

Rated:K+

Disclaimer:Om Masashi,Kemarin saya rebutan chara ma Bang Masashi,Dan setelah 1 Dasawarsa(Readers:10 taun rebutan? UMUR LO AJA MASIH 11 TAON!),saya mengaku KALAH.

Warning:Gaje,Garing,Gayus Tam-*dibunuh Gayus* Jayus(maybe),menurutku bukan humor,parody juga kayaknya bukan!

Kelas Akatsuki[1]

"Eh! Ayo cepetan! Entar lagi guru banci itu masuk ke sini!"

"Eh,iya!"

"Sip! Semuanya Oke!"

(Sfx:Pintu kebuka)

"Selamat pagi bu!"

Anak anak Akatsuki langsung dirape oleh Oro-sensei. Aduh! Ya Allah Ya Rabbi Ya Rasul! ini fic rated K! Jangan meacuni pikiran anak kecil!

Sori,Salah ngomong,biasa bikin fic rated M sih...hhe... Kita ulangi dengan kidhmat aja ya...

"Selamat pagi bu!"

Anak-anak Akatsuki langsung dilempari penghapus kayu,penggaris kayu,gagang sapu,gagang pel,buku,vas bunga,kursi,meja,juga papan tulis oleh ! Ya Allah! Jangan melakukan penmbunuhan pada anak didik sendiri!

Mari Kita ulangi dengan Khidmad-Again-!

"Selamat pagi bu!"

"Ulangi!"

"Selamat pagi pak!"

"Yak,Pagi. Sesuai janji kita,Hari ini kita ulangan. Yang tidak dapat seratus harus bekerja di warung remang-remang saya(YA ALLAH! Salah! Salah!)*nyoret tulisan warung remang-remang saya* salon saya selama tiga bulan. Masukkan buku-buku kalian dan keluarkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen!"Perintah guru itu bak memerintah anak TK.

Para Akatsukipun menuruti perintah guru itu.

Soalpun dibagikan kepada pihak yang berwajib untuk membunuh Akatsuki,Eh,salah! salah! maksud saya 'soalpun dibagikan kepada murid kelas Akatsuki'

"Tulislah jawaban dengan singkat padat dan jelas!"

Slama pengawasan Oro-sensei...

**Pein** melepas satu piercing dan membuka kertas yang tergulung di dalamnya,karena dia sudah biasa copot-pasang piercingnya,Oro-Sensei nggak curiga. Setelah dibuka...

MAAF,ANDA BELUM BERUNTUNG.

COBA LAGI!

Pein membuka Piercing yang lainnya lagi,Lagi,LAGI dan **LAGI!***Dibacok*

Beralih ke **Konan!**

Konan yang sejatinya kertas,meletakkan tangannya di laci dan merubah tangannya menjadi kertas-kertas contekan. Diapun mencari jawaban soal pada contekannya itu...

Kita lihat keadaan **Itachi...**

Itachi menarik dan mengangkat keriputnya,itupun juga sebuah perilaku yang tak ganjal untuk dilihat Oro-sensei. Ternyata saudara-saudara sekalian,dibalik keriput Itachi penuh dengan** TAHI LALAT**,**JERAWAT**,dan **KOMEDO!***Diamaterasu*

Mari kita ulangi dengan Hentai! (OH! YA ALLAH! UDAH BERAPA KALI SIH UDAH KITA BILANGIN KALO INI **FIC RATED K**!) Ralat!Kita ulangi dengan damai!

Itachi menarik dan mengangkat keriputnya,itupun juga sebuah perilaku yang tak ganjal untuk dilihat Oro-sensei. Ternyata saudara-saudara sekalian,dibalik keriput Itachi penuh dengan **CONTEKAN!** Itachipun mencari jawabannya dengan serius,duarius,tigarius,empatrius,limari-*diminumin aspal sama readers*

Bagaimana dengan **Deidara?**

Oh,saudara sekalian! tampaknya rambut banci tulen -yang menutupi mata- satu ini dialihfungsikan sebagai tempat untuk mencontek

Apakah dia tidak takut jika rambutnya rusak dan dia tidak laku lagi sebagai banci Taman Lawang?*Dibom pake C4*

Ayo kita lihat keadaan anak baik! **TOBI!**

Tobi anak baik membuka topengnya dan melihat contekan yang ada di dalam topengnya...

Kebetulan senpainya melihat wajah kouhainya yang ternyata...

**'KERIPUT!' **hanya kata 'keriput' yang sekarang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya,bak Deidara sedang depresi karena cintanya ditolak oleh kouhainya tercinta (readers:INI RATED K!). Deidara kaget setengah mati melihat wajah kouhainya yang -dikira- **IMUT**[dari suaranya]tapi ternyata **KERIPUT!** Deidara pingsan dan mulutnya seketika berbusa setelah melihat **KENYATAAN **bahwa kouhainya **SUDAH BERBAU TANAH ALIAS TUA! **Untung Deidara udah selesai garap tuh tes,kalo dia belum garap tuh tes,dia bisa kerja tiga bulan di salon 'guru banci' itu

Kita ke tempat **Kisame** dan **Hidan**

Yak,mereka melihat contekan mereka masing-masing yang tedapat pada pedang mereka masing-masing... Oro-sensei tidak curiga karena mereka sering bermain dengan senjata mereka berdua,bahkan sering menghancurkan kelas Akatsuki jika sudah adu mulut. Tapi saat Hidan ingin mencontek,ia malah sibuk melihat bayangan dirinya yang terdapat pada sabitnya sambil mengatakan 'Aku benar benar tampan...' yang mendengarnya muntah ,di bagian ini yang tetap konsen mencontek adalah Kisame dengan pedangnya yang mendadak mengganti nama menjadi KUSNAN*Author langsung dibabat sama Kisame beserta Samehada yang tak rela namanya diganti KUSNAN serta dikaplok teman sekelas saia bernama ++*

5 menit setelah Hidan puas berkaca,dia mulai mencontek dengan khidmat,rapi,dan tenang (Emangnya upacara pemanggilan Dewa Jashin?)

**Kakuzu** mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya... Karena Kakuzu sudah biasa mengeluarkan uang seenaknya pada jam pelajaran,Oro-sensei juga nggak ,tak lain dan tak bukan... Uang ini ditulisi contekan. WAIT! kenapa dia ikhlas menulisi tubuh istrinya (Baca:Uang) ini? Karena... *tatapan ala Insert investigasi* ini... Uang ini adalah Ongkos berlangganan majalah Icha-icha Paradise yang diambil rentenir bangkotan kita dari dompet Pein. Jadi Kakuzu Ikhlas saja,Bukan uangnya kok...

Ayo kita Lihat **Zetsu!**

Zetsu menutup kuncup 'Venus Flytrap' nya yang berisi contekan. Orochimaru-sensei mengira bahwa dia akan fotosintesis. Lalu ia cari jawabannya dengan Se-Sewu kutho,uwis tak lewati~,Sewu ati tak takoni~,Nanging kabeh ra' pada ngert-*Dibekep pake bakiak butut sama readers karena malah nyanyi lagunya Didi Kempot[2]*

Yuk,mari kita ulangi dengan babat! Eh,bukan! maksudku 'dengan Khidmat'

Zetsu menutup kuncup 'Venus Flytrap' nya yang berisi contekan,karena Oro-sensei mengira Zetsu akan fotosintesis,Oro-sensei tidak curiga(OROCHI EMANG GOBLOK!).Lalu ia cari jawabannya dengan Seksama,Zetsu jadi ketularan Tobi. ANAK BAIK!(Anak baik dari Hongkong!)

**Sasori **membuka gulungan Kugutsu yang sudah ditempeli contekan. Oro-sensei? TIDAK CURIGA! karena Sasori sering mengeluarkan Kugutsu pada saat jam pelajaran dan menambah keributan kelas Akatsuki

Besok paginya...

"Kita dapet berapa ya?"Kata Sasori Cemas

"Halah! Kita pasti dapet 100!"Kata pein yang menaburkan Confetti yang terbuat dari majalah 'Icha-icha Paradise Volume 1' yang sudah ia baca miliyaran kali sampai lecek kepada dirinya dan teman-temannya

"Heh,dia datang!"

(Sfx:orang buka pintu)

"Selamat pagi pak!"

"Akan saya bagikan hasil pekerjaan kalian!"

Pein:99

Konan:99

Itachi:99

Deidara:99

Tobi:99

Kisame:99

Hidan:99

Kakuzu:99

Zetsu:99

Sasori:99

"Karena tidak ada yang dapat nilai 100 maka semuanya HARUS bekerja di salon saya selama 3 bulan penuh,seperti yang sudah kita sepakati"

"WHAT THE YURI? 99?bukannya jawaban kita bener semua ya?"Ketua kelas bokep,Pein misuh-misuh Oro-Sensei

"Jangan-jangan ini cuma akal-akalan sensei karena setahuku di salon sensei tidak ada pegawainya ya?"Tebak Konan dengan tebakan yang realis~(Tie:ITU GAYA GUE! IMOUTOU PLAGIAT!)

"OROCHIMARU - SENSEIII~!"Akatsuki murka

Dan cerita ini berakhir saat mereka bersepuluh mengejar 'guru banci' mereka keliling sekolah sampai malam dengan kecepatan lari Hiruma yang lagi murka(Nyasar ke fandom ES21)

**~Selesai dengan tak elit~**

[1]Akatsuki meminta(Baca:menodong) Kepala Sekolah,agar nama kelas mereka yang awalnya kelas 1-Z(?) menjadi 'Kelas Akatsuki'. Akatsuki menandai kelas mereka dengan cat pintu warna PINK NORAK dan juga terpampang baleho berisi foto BANCI (Deidara tersinggung) NORAK dengan tulisan 'KELAS AKATSUKI,SILAHKAN MASUK CIN!'dengan tulisan segede gedong MPR dengan warna HIJAU yang tak kalah NORAK

[2]Saya adalah aktifis kelas PADUAN SUARA,kebetulan dapet lagu Sewu Kutha(Seribu Kota) nya Didi Kempot. Tadi itu Sound Check sebelum tampil ke panggung yang ber-Background PINK NORAK dan berkarpet HIJAU NORAK,yang membuat saya mual-mual selama 3 hari. Untung nggak ada gambar BANCI(Itachi ikut tersinggung bersama Deidara) NORAK-nya yang akan membuat semua yang melihatnya langsung masuk ke Bergota(Nama sebuah kuburan yang ada di Semarang)

Maaf kalo jelek,soalnya ini cuma buat mengusir WB yang ditakutkan akan berkepanjangan

Thanks to:

Ai-69(Neechan yang kebetulan juga Author) yang menginspirasikan saya membuat fanfic ini lewat doujinnya dan mendukungku setiap saat

Lappie saia yang nggak error selama masa pembuatan

Emak gue yang selalu bayar listrik biar gwe bisa pake nih lappie

Salam tak elit;

Kuro-Kurenai あい くろ

Review diijinkan untuk mengkritik saya dengan alasan yang jelas


End file.
